Les amours de la classe E
by CarolineWho
Summary: L'adolescence, période de transition où on cherche à découvrir plus sur l'amour. Venez voir comment les élèves de la classe E se débrouillent dans leurs quêtes d'amour. / Recueil d'OS
1. Fuwa x Kimura

_**Disclamer:** Assassination Classroom appartiennent à Matsui Yusei_

 _Bienvenu sur mon premier recueil d'OS sur ce fandom! Certains le savent déjà mais ce recueil consiste à mettre en scène une histoire d'amour entre deux élèves de la classe E, des cinq virtuoses ou encore de la princesse Lea grâce au hasard d'une boîte contenant les noms des persos. Il s'agit de l'idée de **Rin-BlackRabbit** et de **Rosalie24,** j'ai juste été curieuse et j'ai demandé à me joindre à cette expérience!_

 _ **Note:** J'ai reçu le pairing "Kimura/Fuwa", j'espère que vous allez apprécier!_

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

 _Pour un paquet de mouchoirs_

Kimura Masayoshi était malade, encore une fois. Il avait attrapé un rhume après être sorti en ville la veille. Passer d'une température de vingt-deux degrés dans un bâtiment à seulement neuf degrés à l'extérieur, rien de mieux pour devenir malade.

Ce jour-là, après la tentative d'assassinat matinale de son professeur poulpe pervers, il se moucha fort, très fort. Il n'était pas loin de saigner du nez tellement qu'il se mouchait comme un éléphant. Toute la classe était bien évidemment dérangée par son boucan, en particulier Fuwa qui se trouvait littéralement à l'autre bout de la classe.

\- Kimura-kun, tu devrais prendre un médicament contre ton rhume. suggéra Koro-sensei.

\- Je sais, bais je b'y beut rien. répondit le concerné, avec un mouchoir rempli de morve devant son nez.

\- C'est pas une raison! râla Kurahashi, énervée. Il y a une pharmacie à trois pas de l'école principale avec tout ce qu'il faut pour les rhumes!

Kimura resta silencieux. Entendre Kurahashi, la fille dont il éprouvait des sentiments amoureux, lui crier dessus pour un simple rhume avait mis son moral en dessous de zéro. Fuwa, de son côté, même si elle ne connaissait pas si bien Kimura, sentit une colère inconnue sortir de ses tripes à l'encontre des propos de Kurahashi. Elle n'avait pas tort mais la façon de parler, de s'énerver, l'avaient rendue encore plus énervée.

\- Bref, revenons en au problème de communication dans les pays multilingues. continua Koro-sensei en écrivant des noms tels que "Belgique, Luxembourg, Suisse, etc."

\- Il y a tellement de pays avec plusieurs langues! constata Sugino, choqué.

\- Comment peuvent-ils s'entendre? demanda Nakamura.

\- En faisant des efforts, mais la tendance de ces dernières années a conduit à une forte diminution de volonté d'apprendre l'autre langue du pays. répondit le poulpe. C'est notamment le cas en Belgique.

\- A quoi ça nous sert d'apprendre ça? Comme si on allait mettre les pieds dans ces pays! dit Yoshida, blasé du cours.

\- Y mettre les pieds ou pas, c'est pour connaître les causes de certaines décisions politiques appliquées que vous apprenez ceci, chers élèves. Et vous pourrez vous vanter de savoir quelque chose que notre futur journaliste de couleur forêt n'a pas forcément connaissance. lança Koro-sensei, des rayures vertes parsemant son visage jaune.

La classe rit un instant. Se moquer des meilleurs de l'école était toujours plaisant. Surtout après les derniers examens où ils avaient éjecté les "Prodiges" hors du top 5. Une victoire écrasante. Le silence revint et le cours continua.

Il était midi, les élèves de la classe E sortaient leur bentô et autres sandwiches. Kimura resta à son bureau tout devant, seul. Il ne voulait pas contaminer ses camarades, même si c'était déjà fait rien qu'en étant venu en cours. Il mangeait doucement ses boules de riz tout en reniflant, par manque de mouchoirs. Il se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre cinq paquets. Il avait pensé qu'un suffirait.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Fuwa, de son côté, mangeait avec Okano et Nakamura près du bureau de la blonde. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien. Surtout de Nagisa, la cible des blagues douteuses de Nakamura et de Karma, un garçon avec des cheveux flamboyant. Fuwa, jetait de vagues coups d'oeil autour d'elle, surtout dans les alentours de Kimura, qu'elle entendait renifler.

\- Si seulement Kimura arrêtait de toujours tomber malade, on n'aurait pas à supporter ces bruits dégueu. soupira Okano avec un morceau de porc grillé dans la bouche.

\- J'te jure. dit Nakamura en jetant un regard ennuyé vers Kimura.

L'après-midi passa rapidement, laissant peu de temps aux élèves de rêvasser. En particulier avec quelqu'un qui faisait "snif, snif" toutes les quinze secondes. Fuwa ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne lui passa un simple mouchoir et son coeur lui fit un peu mal. Elle pensa immédiatement qu'elle était entrain de tomber amoureuse comme dans les mangas shoujos qu'elle détestait.

Lorsque les cours furent terminés, elle vint vers Kimura, lui prit le poignet et sortit avec lui du bâtiment.

\- Fuwa-san?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! cria-t-il en voyant sa camarade le forcer à la suivre.

\- On va aller acheter des mouchoirs, ça ne peut plus durer! répliqua-t-elle sans ralentir son allure dans la descente.

Ils traversèrent la cour de Kunugigaoka à toute vitesse, puis se retrouvèrent devant la pharmacie. Kimura regarda son poignet prisonnier, puis Fuwa. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver jolie malgré son obsession pour les mangas. Il rougit quelque peu. Ils entrèrent, Fuwa prit deux paquets et va payer à la caisse, le tout sans lâcher le poignet de Kimura. La vendeuse ne put s'empêcher des les trouver adorables ensemble mais se retint de le dire tout haut.

\- Merci beaucoup, bonne journée à vous deux.

Fuwa rougit. Elle avait oublié qu'elle retenait Kimura en otage. Elle sortit rapidement du magasin, maudissant la vendeuse au grand sourire avec le garçon à sa suite. Il se retrouvèrent dans la rue. Fuwa lâcha enfin le poignet et lui tendit les paquets.

\- C'est pour toi. dit-elle, les joues rouges.

Kimura rougit aussi. Il trouvait le geste, bien que maladroit, mignon. Il accepta les mouchoirs et s'empressa de se moucher bien fort.

\- Merchi. dit Kimura, le morceau de tissu devant sa bouche.

Par un réflexe sortit de nul part, il prit la main à Fuwa. Elle ne se débattit pas. Au contraire, elle serra la main de Kimura sans réfléchir.

Il descendirent la rue, main dans la main. L'un malade comme un chien, l'autre en maudissant de réagir comme les héroïnes mangas shoujos mais tout les deux rouges comme des tomates.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! Hésitez pas à mettre une review pour donner votre avis, même juste quelques mots! ^_^_


	2. Terasaka x Kanzaki

**_Disclamer:_** _Tout appartient à Matsui Yusei_

 _Bonjour, me revoilà avec un nouveau OS que j'ai galéré de ouf à écrire, juste par les couples que la boîte m'a donnée. -_-'_

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews sur le premier OS! Contente que ça vous a plu! ^^_

 _J'ai reçu en couple "principal" : Kanzaki x Terasaka et en couple "second plan": Okajima x Sakakibara (Vous voyez le délire? J'ai décrédibilisé ce pauvre Ren XD J'ai toujours assumé qu'il était gay mais envers Gakushuu, pas Okajima T.T)_

 _J'ai tenté de respecter cet "ordre" mais je crois pas y être totalement arrivée. J'ai plus l'impression que l'un dépend de l'autre et ça me fait rire XD_

 _En me relisant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été sous l'effet d'une quelconque substance cheloue... XD (Peut-être sous l'influence HnKnA...)_

 _Bref, j'espère que ce OS vous plaira!_

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

 _Secret_

Kanzaki était populaire dans sa classe et même dans le bâtiment principal. Beaucoup l'adoraient et même certains garçons avaient un crush sur elle. En particulier Sugino. Il était tout gentil et très démonstratif dans ses sentiments. Yukiko l'avait bien remarqué mais il n'était pas son genre de garçon.

Elle eut beaucoup de problèmes avec des hommes. Aussi bien lors du voyage à Kyoto, dans le métro ou au sein de l'école elle-même. Rien que la mention de ce boulet de Sakakibara la dégoûtait. Elle voulait un homme qui pouvait la protéger.

Un homme comme Terasaka.

Bien qu'il était un peu idiot sur les bords, Terasaka respectait ses camardes de classe. Son corps massif et sa forte voix faisaient de lui un garçon difficile à tenir tête. Mais comment lui dire qu'elle voulait de lui comme protecteur? Ils n'étaient pas si proches que ça et il ne semblait pas très attiré par elle.

Un jour, Kanzaki vit Okajima caché derrière un buisson près du grillage du bâtiment principal. Il avait son appareil photo en main et prenait des clichés. Elle soupira. Il devait sûrement prendre des jupes ou des poitrines en photo. Elle se décida à le déranger.

\- Bonjour Okajima-kun.

Il sursauta et lâcha son appareil photo qui tomba par terre. Kanzaki le ramassa et Okajima le prit de ses mains à la vitesse de l'éclair.

\- Bonjour Kanzaki-san! Quel beau temps n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, en effet. Tu prenais des filles en photo?

\- Ah! O-oui, tu le sais bien hahahaha!

Il semblait mal à l'aise devant Kanzaki. Parler de perversité avec la plus belle fille de la classe E, ce n'était pas bien glorieux. Mais Okajima ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle découvre ce qu'il prenait vraiment en photo. Kanzaki le salua et repartit vers le vieux bâtiment. Okajima soupira en allant chercher les clichés pris quelques instants auparavant. Il sourit, content de lui et monta à son tour vers sa classe.

Les cours passèrent à grande vitesse malgré l'ennui de Terasaka. N'ayant pas grand chose à faire, il regarda le dos de Kanzaki. Il la trouvait très belle mais peut-être un peu trop effacée et son air de victime. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle savait se battre en cas de problème mais pas très longtemps, même avec ses heures passées sur ses FPS. Et puis, même si il était réellement amoureux d'elle, il était trop idiot pour elle et qui voudrait d'un idiot comme petit-ami?

A la fin de la journée, Kanzaki descendit la montagne, plongée dans ses pensées, lorsqu'elle croisa à nouveau Okajima, caché dans les buissons, occupé à un truc avec son fichu appareil photo. Elle suivit, cette fois, la direction de l'objectif pour tomber sur un groupe de... garçons? Et pas n'importe lequel, les Cinq Virtuoses! Kanzaki alterna son regard entre l'appareil et le groupe, cherchant un quelconque lien. Mais rien. C'étaient des garçons, sans une quelconque "beauté féminine" qu'Okajima cherchait sans relâche. Elle ne comprenait pas son comportement en fixant le groupe entrain de rire. En vérité, seul Asano possédait une beauté qui ferait pâlir n'importe qu'elle fille ou garçon, ou Sakakibara, à la très grande limite. Kanzaki laissa tomber et continua son chemin, laissant son camarade de classe à son affaire.

\- Okajima! Tu fais quoi là? résonna la voix de Sugaya, l'artiste de la classe E.

\- EEEEH?! R-rien du tout! répondit l'intéressé en se relevant précipitamment.

Kanzaki ralentit fortement son allure, piquée par sa curiosité.

\- Mais oui! Je te vois les espionner depuis plusieurs jours et tu ne regardes plus les filles comme avant!

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je pense des filles!

Okajima l'avait toujours dit, les filles étaient des créatures magnifiques mais inatteignables. Des divinités aux formes pures et parfaites. Seulement...

\- On dirait que tu as changé de modèle. Les hommes t'intéressent? demanda Sugaya, une pointe de malice dans sa voix.

Kanzaki s'en alla, se trouvant trop curieuse et n'entendit pas si Okajima donnait une réponse. Elle se dirigeait vers la gare de Kunugigaoka pour prendre son train habituel. Elle monta à l'intérieur du véhicule, prit une place assise et commença à penser.

\- T'es toute seule ma mignonne? demanda un homme d'une trentaine d'années, le regard lubrique.

Kanzaki ne répondit pas. Ce genre de situation n'avait rien de nouveau pour elle mais elle ne le supportait de moins en moins. L'homme tenta de lui toucher l'épaule mais elle le repoussa, évitant son regard.

\- Allons, lève-toi et viens avec moi. On va passer un bon moment tous les deux... lui susurra-t-il tout doucement.

Il s'était penché vers elle et tenta de toucher sa cuisse. Elle le repoussa encore une fois. Le trentenaire se montra de plus en plus impatient et lui prit le bras. Kanzaki commença à paniquer mais personne ne semblait vouloir l'aider.

\- Lâchez-moi! ordonna Kanzaki, paniquée.

Il n'obéit évidemment pas et tenta de glisser sa main sous sa jupe. On le poussa avec force et il tomba par terre.

\- Elle t'a dit de la lâcher, connard. gronda une voix grave.

Kanzaki leva les yeux et vit Terasaka entrain de menacer son agresseur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'homme se releva, grogna quelque chose et partit dans un autre compartiment. Terasaka se tourna vers Kanzaki.

\- Ça va?

\- O-oui... Merci Terasaka-kun.

Il rougit un peu.

\- De rien...

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et ne parlaient pas durant le reste du trajet. Elle sortit la première en remerciant encore une fois Terasaka et elle rentra chez elle.

Le lendemain, elle revint avec une boîte dans ses mains. Elle voulait remercier Terasaka avec plus que des mots, donc elle avait fait des biscuits au chocolat. Elle le croisa, par chance, dans la montée tout seul.

\- Terasaka-kun! cria-t-elle en le rejoignant.

\- Salut Kanzaki... fit-il, morne.

\- J-je voulais te remercier plus correctement pour hier. C'est pour toi.

Elle tendit sa boîte de biscuits avec les deux mains. Il regarda le présent avec étonnement et rougit avant de le prendre à deux mains.

\- Merci mais j'ai juste protégé une camarade de classe, rien d'autre.

\- Même, ton geste m'a touché et je ne peux pas ne pas te remercier proprement.

Terasaka resta planté devant les paroles de Kanzaki. La plus belle fille de sa classe le remerciait et lui offrait des biscuits. Il ne comprenait plus rien et il sentit son coeur battre plus vite que d'habitude.

\- Merci... Je vais les garder pour après les cours.

Ils se mirent à marcher côte à côte, en silence. Les arbres défilèrent au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchèrent du vieux bâtiment.

\- Tu te fais souvent agresser comme ça? demanda Terasaka sans vraiment penser à une quelconque tournure de phrase plus douce.

\- ... Souvent non. Mais parfois. Celui-ci était vraiment insistant. D'ha- d'habitude, ils abandonnent vite lorsque je fais comme si ils n'existaient pas.

Terasaka avait bien pensé qu'elle avait l'air d'une victime mais aller jusqu'à se faire agresser plusieurs fois, ça il ne l'acceptait pas. Il réfléchit rapidement avant de prendre une décision, il allait la protéger durant le chemin. En tout cas, dans le métro et entre la gare et l'école. Et puis, il n'était pas contre le fait de se rapprocher de la plus belle fille de Kunugigaoka.

Kanzaki était gênée de parler de ça à un camarade de classe mais le fait de le dire la soulageai également. Terasaka resta silencieux.

\- Je te protégerai contre tous ces abrutis qui te harcèle! déclara-t-il, le poing levé.

Elle le regarda, touchée par ses paroles. Son coeur battait un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Des voix retentirent plus haut dans la colline. Piqués par leur curiosité, ils foncèrent voir ce qu'il s'y tramait. Okajima, Sugaya, Mimura et toutes les filles de la classe faisaient face à Araki, seul. Kanzaki et Terasaka restèrent plantés.

\- Je veux juste poser une question à Okajima, pas la peine de vous mettre à plusieurs. Comme si ça allait changer quoique ce soit. dit Araki.

\- Pose-la, il te répond et tu t'en va! cracha Yada, méfiante.

\- Pourquoi tu prends des photos de nous, depuis quelques jours?

Ses camarades prirent une expression de choc. Ils n'avaient pas bien entendu. Il y avait forcément une explication.

\- C'était pas de vous mais des filles à côté... J-je m'en fous des hommes... tenta Okajima.

\- On t'a vu, caché dans les buissons au bord du grillage, ton appareil en mains et tu ne visais clairement pas les filles. Il n'y a jamais de groupe de filles près de nous.

Il fit un rictus peu sympathique. Okajima restait silencieux. Impossible de dire sa véritable raison. Surtout pas devant ses camarades de classe et cette chose qui lui faisait du chantage. Que faire?

\- C'est toi qui ne regarde pas les filles. Il y en a toujours près de vous, entrain de sautiller sur place, ne sachant comment aborder Asano. Pour le plus grand plaisir de mon appareil. dit fermement Okajima, malgré qu'il n'était sûr au fond de lui.

Araki commença à s'énerver. Il ne pensait pas que ce pervers, idiot allait riposter. Il restait cependant convaincu qu'il photographiait Sakakibara. Mais il fallait se retirer, pour le moment.

\- De toute façon, te mentionner dans le club donnerait de l'importance à un déchet.

Il se retourna et commença à marcher vers le bâtiment principal. Croisant Kanzaki et Terasaka au beau milieu du chemin, il les contourna. Lorsqu'il les avait dépassés, Terasaka se retourna.

\- J'te conseille de ne plus jamais revenir ici, si tu veux pas avoir des problèmes.

\- Aucune chance, ça pue l'échec et la merde là-haut.

Terasaka fulminait et était à deux doigts d'aller frapper ce prétentieux avant que Kanzaki prit son bras droit dans ses bras.

\- Arrête, ça ne sert à rien.

Le garçon rougit en voyant le contact de Kanzaki, sa colère s'évapora rapidement, laissant place à une sensation de bien-être. Kanzaki rougit également, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait mais elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. Ils se mirent à marcher, collés ensemble jusqu'aux portes du bâtiment avant de se lâcher, non sans rougir.

Araki revint auprès de ses amis, de mauvaise humeur.

\- Alors? demanda Seo.

\- Alors rien. J'ai rien pu en tirer et ça m'énerve. dit-il en shootant un caillou avec son pied.

Les autres restèrent silencieux, ne sachant quoi penser.

\- Il insiste qu'il prenaient des filles en photo et non nous. Mais on l'a bien vu, non?

\- Oui. Il ment mais pourquoi? se demanda Koyama en affichant une expression aussi flippante que d'habitude.

Seo, Araki et Koyama commencèrent un débat inutile et sans aucun sens. Sakakibara qui prenait normalement part à ce genre de conversation, restait très silencieux. Ce qui n'échappa pas au regard d'Asano qui ne prenait pas non plus part au débat. Le plus grand du groupe réfléchit jusqu'à penser qu'Okajima habitait non loin de chez lui. Il irait lui parler à la fin de la journée, seul. La cloche retentit et les élèves rentrèrent pour aller en cours d'anglais.

La journée fut longue et pénible pour Terasaka et ses amis, qui n'étaient pas vraiment des lumières. Les cours de maths ressemblaient à du français, tout comme le reste. Lui et sa bande rentrèrent, assommés en direction de chez eux. Terasaka avait oublié Kanzaki et sa promesse mais il s'en rappela dès qu'il vit la jeune fille dans le métro. Ses amis sortirent bien avant lui et il s'assit près de Kanzaki.

\- Tout va bien? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui mais la journée était fatigante.

\- Tu l'as dit.

Le silence s'installa mais un silence tranquille. Terasaka se sentit rougir en fixant la jeune fille. Kanzaki sentait parfaitement bien son regard sur elle, elle rougit également.

\- Terasaka-kun, tu pourrais arrêter de me fixer?

Il rougit encore plus, réalisant son action. Il stoppa et fixa le sol. Le train s'arrêta et Kanzaki sortit du véhicule, laissant le pauvre garçon tout seul.

\- Et merde... murmura-t-il tout seul.

Il commençait à développer des sentiments envers Kanzaki, comme tant d'autres hommes avant lui. Il avait beaucoup de concurrence et il n'était pas très bien parti pour gagner la bataille.

Kanzaki, de son côté, ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Elle appréciait Terasaka et il était l'homme qu'il fallait pour sa protection mais pouvait-elle seulement "l'utiliser" pour arriver à ses fins? Ne commençait-elle pas à développer quelques sentiments envers lui? Si oui, comment le lui dire? Et lui, ressentait-il la même chose? Kanzaki, n'avait jamais avoué ses sentiments à un garçon auparavant, elle ne connaissait pas le sentiment de se faire rejeter par l'être aimé. Elle rentra chez elle et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour mettre ses pensées à plat.

Le lendemain, Terasaka se décida à marcher depuis chez lui jusqu'à l'école. Un peu d'exercice ne faisait jamais de mal. Il vit Okajima au loin avec quelqu'un. Toujours un peu remonté de l'altercation d'hier, il se dirigea vers eux. Il stoppa net et se cacha dans un angle de rue. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux.

Okajima, le pervers fini de la classe et Sakakibara, le poète de l'école, s'embrassaient.

Ren le dépassait d'une tête et dominait clairement l'échange. Terasaka resta planté, les yeux écarquillés devant ça. Jamais, oh grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé voir ça dans sa vie. Il s'éloigna en courant, faisant un détour monstrueux et arriva en retard en classe.

Il s'assit, sous le regard banal de la classe et ne dit plus un mot de la matinée. Trop occupé fixer Okajima qui était en diagonal de lui, juste après Hazama. Les images de ce matin ancrés dans son esprit.

A midi, Terasaka mangea avec ses amis et surveillait du coin de l'oeil le pervers de service entrain de discuter joyeusement avec Mimura et Sugaya. Kanzaki avait bien remarqué l'attitude espionne de son "garde du corps" et décida d'aller lui parler après les cours.

L'après-midi passa plus vite que Kanzaki le pensait et fonça vers Terasaka.

\- Terasaka-kun, tu as beaucoup observé Okajima-kun. Pourquoi?

Il se demandait si il pouvait le dire comme ça devant elle. Au bouts de quelques instants d'intenses réflexions, il avoua.

\- Tu te souviens qu'Okajima photographiait un truc derrière le grillage?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Et tu te souviens de la tête verte d'hier qui est venu l'interroger en pensant qu'il les photographiait?

Elle hocha la tête encore une fois.

\- Ben, il avait raison.

Le choc se lisait sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Il faisait des photos de ces mecs. Probablement de celui avec la crête.

\- Sakaki-kun?* C'est impossible. Okajima aime les filles et lui aussi.

\- Il faut croire que non. Je les ai vu s'embrasser ce matin quand j'allais à l'école. J'étais trop choqué pour passer devant eux, alors j'ai fait un détour et je suis arrivé en retard.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, ayant beaucoup de peine à le croire.

\- Tu ne me crois pas hein? On va suivre Okajima et on verra. dit Terasaka, décidé à lui montrer qu'il ne mentait pas.

Il l'entraîna dans le quartier qu'il avait traversé ce matin, se cachèrent au coin de rue et attendirent. Ce ne fut pas très long avant de voir Okajima rentrer seul. Kanzaki soupira de frustration. Comme avait-elle pu se faire entraîner aussi facilement dans ce délire? Elle était sur le point de planter Terasaka sur place avant d'entendre Okajima parler. Elle guigna et sa bouche tomba de surprise, une chose extrêmement rare chez elle.

Je te l'avais dit! murmura Terasaka, heureux de voir qu'il n'était pas fou.

Elle hocha la tête, les joues rouges devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La même scène se rejouait. Celle que Terasaka avait surprit ce matin. Ils observèrent le "couple" entrain de s'embrasser, Sakakibara enlaçait Okajima et celui-ci entourait le cou du plus grand avec ses bras. Kanzaki ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça mignon malgré la scène et les acteurs.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent et le poète rentra dans la direction d'où il était venu. Okajima resta planté, à le regarder. Kanzaki sortit de sa cachette et s'avança vers lui.

\- Okajima-kun?

Il sauta dans les nuages, surpris par la venue silencieuse de Kanzaki.

\- K-kanzaki-san?! Qu'-est ce qui t'amène ici? demanda-t-il, rouge comme une tomate.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais les filles? demanda le jeune fille, sans détour.

Il rougit encore plus - si c'était possible - avant de bégayer une réponse incompréhensible. Terasaka se montra.

\- Te fatigue pas, on t'a vu avec l'autre à crête.

Okajima se sentit honteux.

\- Okay, j'avoue. J'ai eu un coup de foudre pour lui. J'ai toujours caché avec ma passion pour la photographie.

Les apprentis espions restèrent silencieux. Okajima avait bien caché son jeu, sauf ces derniers jours.

\- Mais n'allez pas raconter ça à tout le monde. Je préfère garder ça secret et Ren aussi. On a une réputation à tenir, lui et moi.

Kanzaki et Terasaka lui firent la promesse de ne rien dire, comme si c'était maintenant leur secret. Ils saluèrent leur camarade et rentrèrent ensemble. Durant le chemin, Kanzaki se surprit à prendre la main de Terasaka dans la sienne, sans rien dire. Il ne la repoussa pas et visionna la scène qu'il avait vu juste avant, seulement lui et elle comme acteurs. Kanzaki remarqua bien l'air ailleurs de Terasaka. Sans réfléchir, elle serra son bras contre elle pour le réveiller. Ce qui marcha bien puisqu'il sursauta légèrement à ce contact.

\- Kanzaki? demanda-t-il.

Elle lui faisait face, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il avait du mal à se retenir de l'embrasser. Mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour craquer et poser ses lèvres sur celles de la demoiselle. Ce fut un baiser tendre et un peu maladroit. Bitch-sensei serait énervée de voir une telle maladresse mais ils étaient seuls et Kanzaki acceptait ce geste de sa part. Il était aux anges. Ils passèrent plus d'un quart d'heure à s'embrasser. D'abord doucement, puis ce fut plus passionné avant de finalement stopper et rentrèrent main dans la main. Signant au passage que leur relation sera leur secret rien qu'à eux.

Si ils avaient su que quelqu'un les observait. Celui-ci envoya un message avec la scène qu'il avait assisté. La nouvelle fut accueillit à grands coups de smileys heureux et un message.

 **Ils savent pour nous 2 et nous, on sait pour eux. Merci d'avoir fait le sale boulot à ma place Ren.**

 **De rien. Tu m'as rendu curieux quand tu m'as parlé de ça.**

 **Maintenant, tout est secret!**

Il rit en lisant son message, Okajima était mignon sous ses airs pervers.

\- Secret. murmura-t-il, un doigt devant sa bouche.

* * *

* J'ai lu sur un post Tumblr qui parlait de Kanzaki dans le "Graduation Album" une partie sur ses relations et comment elle les appelait. C'est là que j'ai vu: Sakakibara Ren (adressé Sakaki-kun). ça m'a fait rire et elle a raison, son nom de famille est monstre long et affreux à dire comme à écrire XD

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et à une prochaine fois! Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir! :3


End file.
